Ghosts Wanna See Me Naked
by ALiC.P
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Please have read Ch. 423 or read at your own will - whatever. There's a lil explanation at the beginning about what's happened. Yes, this is ICHIGO x RUKIA. But, it's not romance-full, it's more on the black HUMOR/OMG!WTF? side


***Spoiler Alert!***

Unless you have read chapter 423 of Bleach, then do not continue reading, unless you want to or if not, close your eyes and continue reading _*thumbs up!*  
_

So, at the end of Ch. 423, Ichigo loses his Soul Reaper powers and thus loses his ability to see spirits – all of them, Soul Reapers included. Rukia, tells Ichigo at the end, "This is Farewell, Ichigo" and then she continues on to say, "Even if you can longer see me, I can still see you."  
…..O_O wait….. *Idea for fanfiction!*

This is story #11 for me; 2nd for Bleach. Also, this is my funny introduction to smut-writing.

• *within asterisks=sound effects* • _Italicized=thoughts

* * *

_

A few weeks after Ichigo last saw Rukia, he lies in his bed, fully dressed actually. It's quiet. He's all alone. He just lies there, contemplating his new normalcy. He won't be bugged by spirits anymore; no random weird ghost dude; but then no saving lives of the dearly departed anymore…..

He frowns. Huh, that's….

*tug*

_What the-?_

He props himself up on an elbow and looks at the foot of his bed.

Nothing.

His eyes dart around anxiously.

He's about to lie down again when, *tug*

"Okay, who the hell's there!"

*silence*

*jerk!*

"Hey!" Ichigo sees that his bed sheet is getting pulled at the foot of his bed and then it gets pulled again!

Ichigo grabs the sheet and pulls toward himself, "Quit it, Kon!" he pauses… _Wait…. Kon's moved out ever since Rukia left, so…. If that's no – then-? _

*Jerk!*

"Oh my god! Rukia?"

*_wooooo*_

*Jerk, tug, jerk*

Ichigo kicks frantically like a lunatic, "Stop it! Dammit-! Stop!"

But the sheet keeps tugging and pulling, and Ichigo keeps kicking, *Pas!*

The pulling stops.

Ichigo exhales, and relaxes

*_Swwii-iipe!_*

"Aaah!"

Ichigo's sheet is gone!

"Hey!"

*Tug Tug*

Ichigo blushes and his eyes widen – his pants are getting pulled!

"Gaaahhh! **What the hell are you doing!**"

He grabs his pants and squirms around frantically but his pants keep getting tugged – oh god, he can feel the groping!

*_zi-i-ip_*

"**BWAAA-AAHH!**"

The button… *pop*

Aaahh! Something's on top of him!

"Rukia, **stoooop! I'm not reaaaaady!**"

He suddenly lifts the upper half of his body and knocks away his molester. He hears the thump of a body against the opposite wall to his bed.

"Honestly! What the hell do you think you were doing? Y-you-you-!" *Blu-u-sh*

The man can't even say the words.

_[Bakudo #1- Sai]_

Ichigo's arms suddenly bind behind his back just as in episode 1, but this time Ichigo has no awesome spiritual powers to break the spell with.

He still struggles and in trying to do so, falls off his bed on his back.

His T-shirt gets lifted up.

"**Gyaaaahhh! No, no, no, no, no, stop!**"

He becomes as red as a strawberry, and closes his eyes as his pants get pulled down…

~~Next Day~~

Ichigo is in school and its lunch time. He decides to go to the roof.

"Yo, Ichigo."

He turns around quickly and - oh my god! It's Rukia!

Ichigo blushes so, so bad.

She's in her gigai, dressed as a student, and she's smiling at him.

"Wh-what the hell's your problem?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-you-you…."

In a whisper he says, "You had your way with me last night…."

"What? No I didn't."

"Don't lie!"

"Ichigo, what makes you think it was me?"

"'Cause! It, it makes sense!"

"I with Urahara and Yoruichi all night."

He stares at her for a long time.

"Here," she gives Ichigo her cell phone, "Call them and ask."

Ichigo, with hesitation takes it, and calls. He asks, and listens for awhile, then his eyes widen in horror.

He drops the phone, "Th-then who?"

Rukia looks at him with concerned kindness in her eyes, places her hand on his shoulder, "Ichigo, I don't know what to say."

"I, I need to be alone," Ichigo walks away in a daze.

~~In the boys bathroom~~

Ichigo is sitting in one of the stalls in the fetal position, rocking himself back and forth, trembling.

~~Meanwhile, on the roof with Rukia~~

Rukia picks up her cell phone and then it rings. She answers, "Yes?"

"So… did he buy it?" It's Urahara.

"Yup. Hook, line and sinker."

"How was he!" Apparently Yoruichi's taken the phone.

"Well…." She blushes.

"Oh! Come on, spill! -:Alright Yoruichi, give me the phone:- Wait, but-!" Urahara's back on the phone, "Sorry, Ms. Rukia, you don't have to answer that question. Now, why don't you go comfort Ichigo and maybe…. Well… seduce him for real this time?"

"Uh…. Alright then. Bye Mr. Urahara. Thanks for playing along."

"It was no problem."

She closes her phone and proceeds to find Ichigo with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
